


The Encounter

by TopHatWolf



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Teasing, m/m - Freeform, mentions of torture, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatWolf/pseuds/TopHatWolf
Summary: Athoryin Whitewing is proud blood knight who won't let anyone or anything stand in the way of his duty. However an encounter with a wanted mage sends Athoryin's month into turmoil.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there o/ thank you for taking interest in reading this! I'm quite proud of it as it's the first multi-chapter fic I've written in over five years! I hope you enjoy! The last chapter has some explicit stuff as a forewarning.

Thoryin had only intended to finish a nightly patrol, the last thing he’d expected was _this_ , to end the night with a sword to an arrogant lordling’s throat and a rapier to his gut, but alas _the fates were bitches._

 

It had started simply enough, Thoryin donned his armour and tabard, slung his sword to his waist and set out onto the streets of Quel’thelas, keeping a sharp eye out for trouble as were his duties as a blood knight. It had been then, he’d noticed a fleeting shape in the shadows followed by the sharp click of cloven hooves - too light to be that of a tauren, following the sound he caught sight of the retreating form of what appeared to be... _a demon?_ Thoryin put a hand to his sword quickly pursuing the demon, it’s shape was unusual - similar to the warlock’s succubus familiars but a much more masculine form - yet still graceful and dainty, as he ran it occurred to him it **had** to be an Incubus, rarer but not unheard of.   
  


He pursued his quarry through the tight and winding backstreets, finding himself led through murder row, further out of the city yet still in narrow alleyways even he hadn’t walked through; it was then he saw the form slink through an unlocked door attached to what appeared to be a rather elegant white marble building. Assuming the beast was up to no good he immediately burst through stumbling onto an utterly bizarre scene - soft sprinkles of glitter floated down from the ceiling, a mirrored glass ball hung down refracting prismatic lights across the room and most disconcerting of all: the hordes of elves bustling about, chatting, drinking and dancing. Thoryin’s ears couldn’t help but twitch as he gave a distasteful glance around the room, _a muffling spell,_ he thought, _that’s the only way they hid this. Urgh._ Remembering the task at hand he proceeded through the throng with caution, hand still to the sheath of his sword, ready to spring into action whenever he was required. He almost jumped a mile when a broadly grinning elf with glistening lilac eyes and the most _extra_ afro he’d ever seen dumped what must have been a **bucket-load** of glitter on the man’s head. Spluttering he swore under his breath, storming through the crowd desperately trying to dust the glistening powder from his uniform, where he found himself at the base of a set of golden winding stairs, grand as they were they couldn’t distract from the man walking down them, in a swirl of loose robes and a heavy fur coat - his presence was one that couldn’t be ignored. Sea-foam met green as the surprised stares turned into a mutual glare of distaste, the moment the man opened his mouth Thoryin recognised him - this was the lord who they’d recently been alerted to as the main suspect in the recent murder and disappearance cases!   
  
“Well well well, what _do_ we have here?” The man purred, strolling languidly  towards him. Before Thoryin could even open his mouth to respond the lord stood in front of him, a hand cupping his chin softly, sliding to his cheek and flirtatiously playing with a golden lock of hair, “Aren’t you a little out of place here blood knight? Or did you forget to change?” Damien smirked at him, those turquoise eyes slanted and glimmering with mischief - yes he was sure now, this was definitely Damien-Gale, Lord of the Dawnfeather estate and _wanted criminal._ Thoryin’s senses returned and he instantly drew his sword with one hand, grabbing the high elf’s shoulder with the other and pushing him to the floor. He fell unceremoniously, with a soft ‘thump’, robes and cloak spilling around him dramatically as he did so,   
“Oh” the man’s lips parted in surprise,   
“Murderer!” Thoryin snarled, glaring down at him, pointing his sword to his throat. To his surprise the man merely chortled, unfastening the brooch at his throat and allowing the cloak to fall to the floor before bouncing to his feet with surprising grace and drawing a rapier which had been previously concealed by the cloak.   
“That’s how it is hm?” Damien-Gale murmured folding one arm behind his back and giving a smirk at the blood elf from under his fringe, “Come on then, let’s see what you’ve got.”   
The clash didn’t last long, Thoryin’s strength was clearly superior to that of the mage, who had - for some reason - not bothered to cast even once during their duel, despite his reputation.   
“Do you mock me?!” He cried   
“Why would I do that?”   
“Are you not a mage?”   
“You, are a blood knight. Do you think I am foolish enough to cast my magic around you?”   
That gave him pause for thought, before he leapt forward intending to subdue him, when he felt the cold sensation of steel against his gut, somehow the bastard had slid the blade through the gap in his platemail.   
“I suppose- that’s a stalemate” the man purred from beneath him and it took all of Thoryin’s willpower not to kick him in the face.

By now they’d attracted a small crowd, seeing he was defeated - at least, currently, it wouldn’t do well to start cutting each other to shreds in the middle of a gathering such as this -  he sheathed his blade, the quel’dorei on the floor did the same. He glanced at him and with a resigned grumble offered him a hand to pull him to his feet. Damien - the cocky bastard that he was - took this opportunity to swing Thoryin into a close embrace, leaning to whisper into his ear,   
“Good fight. You’re pretty deft aren’t you? Maybe I should keep you around.”   
His breath on the sensitive skin of his ear gave the blood elf shivers down his spine and a warm flush spread to the nape of his neck, before he quickly shoved him away with a glare,   
“Don’t think this is over.”   
  
He had no idea how true those words were - or how wrong he was that this would be just a simple _business affair._ This kitsune in quel’dorei’s clothing was about to ruin his year.


	2. A surprise

Thoryin’s mood was worse than usual, grunting to himself as he stomped his way over the pristine cobblestones of Silvermoon’s streets, citizens and adventurers alike parting as not to be in the elf’s warpath. The autumnal sun glinted off the pin in his hair, somehow adding to the harshness of his appearance as he sharply turned on his heel towards murder row - ever since that day two weeks prior he’d become significantly easier to rile up, to the point where everyone had kept their distance - seemingly only furthering his snappy mood.   
Murder row was surprisingly quiet for the early evening, by now it was usually bustling with questionable activity, even with a blood knight on the prowl - in fact, they were a common sight in the bars around here. Frowning, Thoryin looked around, entering the nearest bar and pushing back the translucent purple curtains - immediately hit by the heavy scent of herbs and none of the usual rowdiness. The fair skinned barmaid glanced up, the ginger ringlets bouncing on her shoulders as just jumped upright upon seeing the dark expression on his face,   
“Can I help you..sir?” She asked   
“Where is everyone?”   
“I...have no idea what you’re talking about. Do you..want a drink?” she shifted uncomfortably as he gave her a disdainful glare, clicking his tongue in irritation and walking out. He continued patrolling, pausing at the wanted board as he did so, immediately narrowing his eyes at the familiar  _ smug prick  _ smirking back at him - Damien. He found himself rooted to the spot just  _ glaring  _ at the poster, wishing he could throttle him through the damn thing. Thoryin  _ almost  _ ran it through with his dagger, but that would prevent the word from spreading and  **_Light forbid_ ** he actually helped the bastard. 

Realising he had managed to get distracted he swore under his breath and returned to the task at hand - figuring out where all the scum had scurried off to. Now usually, he’d be glad to see the streets cleared but something - something, was nagging at his senses, call it a gut feeling. It was then that he heard a loud shout ring out; accompanied by the shattering of glass,   
“ **_I’ll kill you! You lightdammed freak!”_ **

Having found what he’d be waiting for, Thoryin charged in the direction of the yelling, bound by honor and duty, no matter the type of person in need. It was then he saw what appeared to be a Sin’dorei with deep olive skin run past him, long cream hair flowing behind them in what appeared to be a loose, almost slipping out, ponytail. Blinking, he watched what he assumed was a woman run down the street, noticing that the robed attire she wore was in a dishevelled state like she had been attacked. Thoryin started after her, careful not to bowl over the clearly pissed off crowd being held back by a few rather annoyed looking adventurers. He found himself running down unlit alleys, avoiding debris and the loose cobbles, as he did he was reminded of the prior week and the same situation he had been in. Nope, no that was not happening again. He skidded to a stop at a fork in the path, he  _ could  _ head back, but that would mean navigating those tight streets again, and the two paths ahead of him at least looked a little wider. If he remembered correctly taking the right should lead him back around to the plaza and hopefully back onto his patrol route. With a mildly peeved sigh Thoryin started the trek back, although he would normally not let down his guard he couldn’t help but begin to wonder what would cause such a reaction from the crowd. It was then he felt a small breeze at his ear - no, that was a breath, he spun on the spot drawing his sword in an instant only to be met face to face with…    
_ “What. The fuck. Are you doing here?” _ Thoryin snarled into the smirking face of none other than Damien-Gale  _ fucking  _ Dawnfeather. 

“Awh what sort of reaction is that….and after you took the time to run after me?” Those seafoam eyes had narrowed, the smile on his face reminded Thoryin of a sly fox, but he was right, a quick glance at the man’s attire told him that it  _ was _ Damien who had run by, who  _ he’d  _ run after.   
“Tch.”

 

Damien carefully pushed Thoryin’s sword away gently, for some reason Thoryin let him; letting it drop to his side before sheathing it, still keeping the grim glare firmly trained on Damien’s face.    
“So what...are you doing here?”   
For the first time, the shit eating smirk dropped off of the quel’dorei’s face and he looked sheepish, scratching his cheek uncomfortably, “Well… I tried to get my hands on a tome that had been brought to my attention but evidently that didn’t go to plan.” Suddenly, that Lightdamned smirk was back, and even worse, the man had pinched his chin between his index and thumb forcing him to look - well, glare - directly into his eyes. Did everything this damn fiend do have the intent of making him so uncomfortable? Thoryin couldn’t really react more than glare harder, and wish looks could kill - either that or the damn fool would suddenly give him a legal reason to kill him. Technically,  _ technically,  _ he  **was** wanted for murder, but as a noble Thoryin knew how the jurisdiction worked here, and he knew damn well that he’d be struck down as they probably only wanted to fine the man and give him a slap on the wrist. 

“You know” Damien-gale purred, “That tome I was looking for, might be of your interest. It might be something the blood knights want to  _ recover.”  _ At the last word, he rolled the r raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. He leaned in, almost like he would kiss the stunned and  _ mildly pissed off  _ knight before ducking to the side at the last second to whisper in his ear, “Perhaps afterwards, you can give that book to me, and I’ll reward you… with whatever you wish.”    
“You..! I won’t break any rules for someone like you. If I’m handing this book in, you’re being handed in along with it!”   
“Well that’s no fun..” Damien pouted pulling away, trying to make himself look like the vulnerable woman he had originally appeared as, Thoryin couldn’t help but notice the way the kimono practically was falling off of him, but that didn’t change jack about his opinion, he could piss right off. Fulfilling his duty was all he cared about, not some criminal with a screw loose.  As he turned to walk away, Thoryin froze as a slim yet toned arm wrapped around his waist and he felt a weight press against his right shoulder,   
“ _ What if I said please, Thory?”  _ Damien murmured.

Thoryin gritted his teeth, thoughts slightly scrambled,   
“How. Do you know. My name?” He managed to grind out.   
_ “You should know we nobles hear everything...wouldn’t you know that yourself..Mr.Whitewing?”  _ He purred, clearly antagonising him at this point, one slender finger twirling a strand of Thoryin’s hair. 

Oh how much he wanted to run the man through right now, but the blood knight stood his ground, trying not to let the high elf phase him. 

“So….what do you want from me?”   
“Just what I asked - the tome, in return for giving you some of your blood knight rep points for helping track down those big~ mean~ criminals who have it.” Damien cooed, at this point Thoryin couldn’t tell if he was just used to it, or blocking him out. 

“Fine. But not to help you. Only because it’s my duty to stop criminals - which by the way, still includes  _ you _ ” He finally wrenched himself out of the slighter elf’s grasp, knocking him backwards slightly as he did.   
“Oh.” Thoryin stopped, glancing over his shoulder at him, “For the love of the light,  **_please_ ** try and look decent.” He jabbed a finger pointedly at Damien’s half disrobed state, grumbling something about how bad it looks. 

  
Damien smirked mischievously running a hand through his hair, dragging out the already half undone ribbon and allowing the ponytail to unravel into a wavy curtain of platinum.    
“Why?~ I didn’t realise you swung that way  _ Thory.”  _ In a blink of an eye he had pushed Thoryin against the building beside them, Thoryin’s look of shock was quickly washed away by a furious glare,    
“What the fel is your problem?” He snapped, sword hand twitching at his side. If he could just get some more leverage he could-   
His thought process was broken as the man-  _ Who he barely knew, AND was on the opposite side of the law!! -  _ pressed his lips to his, gently nipping his bottom lip with a fang. It was almost like Damien knew what was coming next, he elegantly jumped away dodging the punch Thoryin threw. Enough was enough! If he couldn’t kill him, he’d beat the shit out of the bastard himself! It was pretty hard to deny the blush creeping up his neck, onto his cheeks and the tips of his ears, but the pure frustration and annoyance washing through him took control as he swung for the quel’dorei again. Not so fast this time, the blow - albeit glancing - struck Damien in the shoulder, knocking him off balance slightly. Damien’s mischievously cheerful expression dropped in an instant, for the first time his face contorted into what could only be described as pure malice in the form of a twisted smirk.    
“It’s come to this again hm?” There was no purr to his voice this time. He removed a knife from the cloth belt at his waist and Thoryin scoffed,  _ does he really expect to pierce plate with that thing? It’s a glorified letter opene-  _ He didn’t get a chance to finish that thought as Damien slashed the midpoint on his lower arm, drawing energy from the blood into a shadow spell.  _ This fucking asshole is a shadow mage?! _

 

Things were definitely going to absolute opposite to both men’s expectations of how this night was supposed to go.


	3. A prize in chains

The two men left the dark alley. One with a smirk on his face and the other with a determined scowl.   
“Whitewing, you do know how this looks don’t you?” The bedraggled high elf called with no care for his current situation - that situation being a state of undress so questionable it was garnering looks from the few passersby still roaming the streets at this hour.   
“Urgh. You’re a mage aren’t you? Can’t you just...magic up a new pair of clothes?? What do you normally wear?!” Athoryin glowered at the man, who currently was handcuffed and being dragged behind him by a chain with the intent of handing him in to the Blood Knight’s headquarters.

A mischievous glimmer lit up Damien’s eyes and with a small flourish of his fingers - the smallest movement he could manage with the cuffs on - he was suddenly wearing what appeared to be a corset, thigh high stockings, what could only be described as hooker boots and a small tabard at his waist. The tips of Athoryin’s ears immediately turned a hot, bright red as he took in the sight. With a splutter he managed to cry out, “Nevermind! For the Light’s sake nevermind! Just put the damn kimono back on!”  
Damien complied, but not before magically adjusting it so the fabric slipped just a _fraction_ too low at the waist, allowing Athoryin a glimpse of the top of his thighs and- no. No. He looked away gritting his teeth, he would not allow this _criminal_ to tease him, he had to be using some sort of magic, there’s no way **_he_** Athoryin _goddamn_ Whitewing would allow this man to affect him in this way. He couldn’t help but hear the whispering murmurs passing through the small crowd that was gathered in the plaza of murder row, he couldn’t help but be intensely aware of his beet red ears and flustered face. Athoryin could only hope rumours didn’t spread from this, but it was Silvermoon, and in Silvermoon _nothing_ stayed a secret for long.

 

Athoryin, with Damien in tow, eventually arrived back at the Blood Knight headquarters where he unceremoniously dumped his prisoner with the nearest lackey and stomped off to report to Lord Bloodwrath of his capture.    
  
“Interrogate him. Find out who he serves.”   
“Are you fucking- I mean. Yes sir.”

With a growl and a tight salute Athoryin stormed off to the dungeons to find Damien and  _ beat the everloving fel out of him.  _ The blood knight valued his orders above his feelings, but by the light if he wasn’t going to take out his embarrassment on the elf now he has the chance-.   
  
Upon arriving in the dungeons Athoryin was met with the sight of the high elf chained by his wrists to the wall, sat on his knees, fabric pooled around him in defeat. The smirk was gone, but he tried to lift his eyebrows at the sight of the sin’dorei entering the cell.    
“Well, well, well who do we have here?” he cooed.

“Still got some fight left in you Dawnfeather?” Athoryin retorted, it was finally his turn to have the upper hand. And Light’s damn if he wasn’t going to make the man feel every second of it. 

Planting one boot between the man’s legs he shoved him roughly up against the wall,  grasping a chunk of flaxen hair and drawing his sword with his free hand.   
“Why don’t you tell me who you work for? Or should I convince you?” He hissed into his ear.   
Damien gulped, he couldn’t help but squirm a bit, afterall, his hair was precious to him.    
“I don’t work for anyone.” He managed to smooth his voice out, keeping it calm and steady as he looked at Athoryin from the corner of his eye.   
With a frustrated growl and precision that only came from years of training, Athoryin stabbed his sword down, jamming it into a crack in the wall. A single strand of hair floated down past Damien’s face, he watched it fall and couldn’t help but feel a mix of emotions. Rage, fear and... _ arousal?  _

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

“Fine. We do this the hard way.”   
He stepped back, and began to shrug off his armour, ditching his tabard in the process, until he stood in a fine shirt and trousers, Damien couldn’t help but stare despite knowing that this wasn’t going to end well.    
Now with free movement, Athoryin crouched down at eye-level with his prisoner, a grim look set into his handsome features.    
“So. What are you going to do to me  _ Lord Whitewing?”  _ Damien murmured, leaning in to his ear. Thoryin gritted his teeth and shoved his back,    
“Stop fucking with me!” He snarled landing a glancing blow to the quel’dorei’s face.   
“Hey! Not to face!” Damien snapped back, his mask of allure dropped completely at this point. Even if the blood knight was totally his type,  **_no one_ ** _ treat him like this. _ Bristling, he sat upright, glaring directly into those golden eyes. Athoryin scoffed,   
“You’re nothing now. Give up. It’s over. Just tell us what we want to know.”   
Damien spat at him in response.   
_ Slap! _ __   
A red mark grew on Damien’s cheek and he hissed in pain, but these damn shackles were enchanted and no magic would save him now. He paused, then let his shoulders droop giving in. Then, that glint returned and he looked up at Athoryin with a searing look,   
“I’m all yours Athoryin. Give me your best shot.”

Athoryin stood up, looking down at pitiful form of the mage, and those alluring eyes….and sunkissed skin and- Light damn it. The scornful look dropped away as Athoryin returned to his prior position, grabbing Damien’s hair by the fistful and forcing him to look into his eyes,    
“I won’t let you continue teasing me like this.” His voice was husky and Damien couldn’t help but bite his lip, he was completely at his mercy. The blood knight looked him over once before pulling his hair sharply forcing the man to tilt his head up towards the roof of the cell, he leant in and kissed his neck - softly at first - but it didn’t take long before he found himself biting and sucking on the elf’s skin, feeling him writhe beneath him. He moved down to his collarbones, taking his time to glance up at his expression. He was surprised to meet his eyes and the desperate look within them.   
_ “Thory.”  _ Damien breathed.   
Athoryin was taken aback by the nickname at first, then was surprised that he didn’t exactly hate the man calling him it, then all thoughts were replaced by lust as he quickly moved to his chest allowing himself a moment to feel a rush of power at the thought of the tables turning. Now it was  _ he  _ who got to be the teaser. The blood elf’s tongue flicked the piercing making Damien let out a small surprised noise, taking this as his queue he continued his assault, pinching and teasing at the sensitive skin. It was taking all of Damien’s willpower not to moan, and it was a losing battle.    
Just then, a knock resounded on the cell door - a guard -    
“Everything alright in there Knight-lord?”   
Athoryin felt a rush of possessiveness overtake him. He whirled towards the door slamming it open in the poor lackey’s face,   
“It’s fine. Leave. This one is mine.” He growled, a dangerous look in his eyes.   
The guard gulped and nodded, saluting before rushing away.    
Athoryin swung the door shut with a resounding  _ clang!  _ And locked it from the inside before returning to the now  _ heavily distressed  _ elf.   
Thoryin wound his hand into Damien’s hair tightly, yanking him into a rough kiss. The force made the other’s lip swell, but it didn’t stop either of them. Athoryin bit his lip, softly a first, then with more force, he felt the mage’s tongue flick at the edge of his mouth asking for entry, which he immediately denied with his own rebute.    
When they eventually broke apart Athoryin was quick to continue his “torture” on the rest of his body, nibbling at his skin and teasing to the point where Damien’s breaths were coming in pants and the pleading look in his eyes was almost accompanied by tears.    
Athoryin kicked away the scraps of fabric left around Damien’s hips, leaving him bare and took a moment to look him up and down, he couldn’t help but want to make him his and his alone.    
Still with his wrist chained above him, Damien parted his lips softly in a silent plea to his captor, this torture was worse than the beating he had already endured - both from Thoryin and the other guards. However, the blood knight wasn’t ready to give him anything he wanted, instead he roughly pushed his legs apart and began to run his calloused fingers along his inner thighs, causing a shudder to run through him.    
“Thoryin, Thory, Thory please. I can’t take this much longer.” he panted, his breaths hot and desperate.   
“Are you going to tell me what I desire?” Athoryin growled, kissing his hips and nipping at the sensitive skin of his thighs with his fangs.   
“I- I’m telling you the truth. I-It’s just me, I swear.”    
Athoryin pulled back, eyebrows raised, he was genuinely surprised this man wasn’t a warlock serving a higher power after all,    
“Well, what about that damn incubus?!” He spat, the very inclination that Damien had a demon which was practically used as a fuck buddy made him inexplicably furious.   
“Who? Kattwen? I accidentally summoned him once! He’s my butler nothing else! G-gods Thoryin. I mean it. I promise.” 

Athoryin squinted at him, as he squirmed in his chains but eventually accepted his answer. In response, Athoryin pulled the chain off of the wall hook, allowing Damien to remove his hands from above his head, but still kept him cuffed. Damien looked up at him curious to see what he would do next and  _ deeply aroused  _ by the thought. 

The blood knight didn’t leave him questioning for long as he tossed the elf onto his knees and pinned the chain into the ground via his previously discarded sword. Leaning over the prone body of his prize Athoryin bit his ear, sucking gently, causing a shudder to run throughout Damien’s body.   
“Lost all your fight?” He purred, each breath sending another wave of heat throughout.   
“Never.” Damien responded huskily, deftly kicking the knight’s leg from under him and twisting himself around so he landed on his chest. With a smirk Damien managed to catch Athoryin’s ear in his mouth and gave him the same treatment he had to him, just moments ago.    
“Nngh..” Athoryin couldn’t help but let out of small moan, afterall, Damien was wasting no time in finding his most sensitive spots. He bristled suddenly as he felt a knee gently, but firmly, placed at his crotch and he glanced up at the smirking man. No. He wouldn’t let him have his way,  _ he was his prize. Not the other way around.  _ Athoryin quickly took back control, pressing Damien back to the floor with a hand on his shoulder. The other hand firmly grasping his behind, that didn’t seem to be enough as Damien attempted to push himself back up. His feeble attempt didn’t last long however as Athoryin dipped down and gently brushed the tip of his weeping cock with his lips, a small smirk spread across his face as he stepped back and listened to small disappointed whine leave the mage. Keeping himself firmly planted above him, he quickly stripped off the last of his clothes, watching as Damien’s eyes widened as he drank him all in, the situation finally registering across his face. As for Athoryin, he couldn’t wait any longer. Roughly, he pulled Damien back onto his knees, grasping him within his hand, leaning across his back to pepper it with kisses and bruises that would certainly last a while. Damien shook with pleasure beneath him, fully giving in to Athoryin’s will as he widened his stance to allow him easier access. He turned to check his pack for something he could use and was pleasantly surprised to watch as Damien conjured what appeared to be a small pot from seemingly nowhere,   
“Void storage” he chuckled, still able to be amused from that position apparently. That wouldn’t do. This was, afterall, his punishment.

Athoryin pulled on his hair, causing him to yelp in surprise,   
“Don’t be enjoying yourself too much, you’re still in trouble.”   
“Heh.. if this is your punishment I’ll let you do whatever you like to me any day.”   
A resounding smack, as Athoryin hit his ass. Then again. His legs shook, but held. He groaned, it felt so good but stung like a bitch. Seeing his response, Athoryin repeated the process before finally deciding enough was enough. Wetting his fingers with the gel, he gently pressed a thumb to the other’s entrance, assessing his reaction. He seemed experienced enough that he barely responded further than sucking in his breath. This seemed to mildly anger the blood elf as he didn’t wait long to push in his fingers, any tenderness between couples was lost between them. It didn’t take much for the mage to attempt to buck against him, to feel him deeper. But Athoryin took pleasure in denying him as he retracted his hand and began to prepare his own length with the gel.   
He positioned himself and wasted no time pushing in, gaining a satisfying yelp from his subdued captive. The two seemed to find a rhythm quickly, rough as it was, filled with desperation, anger and longing, pent up from over the past week of encounters. 

As he thrust into him, Athoryin’s hand crept to Damien’s cock, grasping it firmly and jacking it to his rhythm causing a deep moan to erupt from Damien’s throat, his legs shook with the pleasure, he’d waited so long for this, even if it hadn’t occurred in the way he had expected.   
Eventually, the elves were spent, Athoryin was embarrassed to admit he was the first to go, spending himself both on and in the other, who followed not long after. He eventually released Damien from his shackles allowing him to flop onto his back, panting heavily, his hair a mess across the floor and his chest.   
“I didn’t know you would be that good  _ Whitewing. _ ”   
“You didn’t do so bad yourself  _ Dawnfeather. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes these two's first encounter, this was supposed to generally span over a few weeks but I struggled to stretch the story out so instead of making it worse by adding fillers I decided to keep it short and sweet. For my next fic I hope I can provide you guys with something a lot longer and a lot more fleshed out with more plot. It does occur to me that my last three uploads have been nothing but smut for the sake of it being fun to write haha.


End file.
